La migration des baleines
by sous le saule
Summary: Début 2018. Cette année, les Eux vont avoir trente-neuf ans. Que sont-ils devenus, plus particulièrement Wensleydale ? Que devient-on quand on naît avec quarante-sept ans d'âge mental et qu'on a le vague souvenir d'avoir vécu un événement capital l'été de ses onze ans? [Brèves mentions de biphobie et d'homophobie. Ce n'est pas l'objet du récit mais je préfère prévenir.]
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Dans "Limelight Revelations", j'avais inventé ce qu'étaient devenus les protagonistes de "De bons présages" en 2018. Quatre phrases étaient consacrées à Wensleydale. Mais j'avais imaginé toute l'histoire derrière ces quatre phrases. Et quand Holoxam a pointé que c'était un chouette futur pour ce personnage, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire._

 _Le headcanon que Wensley est bi s'est imposé à moi mais j'ai longtemps hésité à l'écrire de peur de manquer involontairement de respect à quelqu'un. Si vous trouvez qu'il y a dans cette fic quelque chose à ce sujet qui vous dérange ou qui est complètement à côté de la plaque, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (ici, ou via tumblr, ou par mail: souslesauleao3 )._

* * *

 _"Puisque la vie se tire sans le moindre mal_

 _Sans le moindre signe, sans le moindre charme_

 _A bord d'une vieille routine à l'assurance lamentable_

 _Un vague souvenir peut devenir un idéal"_

 _(Da Silva - L'aventure)_

* * *

« On ne peut vraiment pas commencer sans lui ? Je représente bien mes filles, moi. » Giulia Modenese fait claquer sa langue d'exaspération. « Ce garçon n'est jamais à l'heure. »

Dissimulant son propre agacement à voir son minutieux planning de l'après-midi ainsi mis à mal, Jeremy temporise, tout en vérifiant la date de naissance du neveu de la vieille dame dans le dossier ouvert devant lui : « Il a indiqué son intention d'être présent pour l'ouverture du testament de votre père. Attendons encore quelques minutes, il va arriver. »

Lorsqu'ils ont établi le document, quelques mois avant le décès de Paolo Modenese, ce dernier l'a prévenu que son aînée le prendrait mal, et la condescendance avec laquelle elle appelle « garçon » son neveu de trente-six ans – d'autant plus irritante que Jeremy n'a que deux ans de plus – confirme la probabilité d'un esclandre.

Jeremy soupire intérieurement et s'apprête à faire montre d'une autorité prétendument assurée. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il regrette de n'avoir finalement pas choisi la comptabilité. Les gens sont tellement plus compliqués que les chiffres.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Beatrice Modenese, la cadette, mais elle ne réagit pas, apparemment décidée à ne pas entrer dans le jeu de sa sœur.

Enfin, après un coup discret à la porte, Anissa fait entrer le retardataire. Luca Fabrini, les joues rosies, un peu essoufflé, tend une main glacée à Jeremy en s'excusant de son retard, puis salue sa mère d'un sourire désolé et sa tante d'un signe de tête formel assorti d'un « Ma tante » juste assez onctueux pour frôler l'impertinence. Tandis qu'elle pince les lèvres sans répondre, il ôte son manteau et s'assied en chassant de ses cheveux noirs les flocons de neige qui achèvent d'y fondre.

Jeremy réitère les condoléances d'usage et livre les explications habituelles tandis qu'il extrait le testament de son enveloppe. Les premiers legs ne surprennent personne. Il y a peu de biens, Monsieur Modenese n'ayant été que locataire de son appartement londonien. Les meubles et liquidités sont répartis équitablement entre ses deux filles et quelques bijoux vont aux deux filles de son aînée. Jeremy fait une pause presque imperceptible avant la dernière ligne.

« La maison sise 3 via Alba à Gangi reviendra à mon petit-fils, Luca Fabrini. »

Si lui et sa mère se contentent d'afficher une expression étonnée, Giula Modenese bondit littéralement de son siège avec une exclamation indignée.

« Pourquoi ? C'est la maison familiale depuis des générations ! Elle devait me revenir, ou au moins à mon aînée qui aurait pu la léguer ensuite à ses enfants, elle ! » Avant que quiconque puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle apostrophe Jeremy. « Mon père n'avait plus toute sa tête, vous savez. »

« S'assurer de l'état mental du testateur fait partie du travail du notaire et Monsieur Modenese ne montrait aucun signe de diminution de ses facultés. Son testament ne peut être remis en question », assure Jeremy, en la voyant venir.

La mâchoire contractée, la vieille dame se tourne vers son neveu et pointe vers lui un index menaçant. « Je te préviens, ne t'avise pas d'emmener tes... » In extremis, elle paraît renoncer au terme qu'elle s'apprêtait à employer, jetant avec hargne : « … petits amis et de faire tes cochonneries dans la maison où je suis née. »

Il se contente de la toiser froidement sans daigner répondre. Sa mère, en revanche, ose une protestation qui lui vaut une diatribe dans ce qui ressemble plus à un dialecte qu'à de l'italien. Jeremy coupe immédiatement Giula Modenese, la rappelant à l'ordre plus sèchement qu'il ne s'y est préparé. Rouge de colère, elle s'empare de ses affaires et quitte le bureau en claquant la porte.

Les dernières formalités accomplies, sa cadette, visiblement embarrassée, s'éclipse rapidement à son tour, en mimant un coup de téléphone à l'intention de son fils.

Celui-ci enfile son manteau avec une petite grimace. « Désolé pour la scène. Le pire, c'est qu'elle déteste cette maison. C'est juste qu'elle me déteste encore plus. Ca fait des années qu'elle n'y a plus mis les pieds. Il faut reconnaître que c'est une minuscule bicoque sans aucun confort, dans un village de montagne paumé. Mais j'y ai passé des étés merveilleux avec mes grands-parents, avant que mon grand-père soit veuf et quitte la Sicile pour nous rejoindre. »

« C'est pourquoi il pensait que vous seriez heureux de l'avoir. »

Il n'a pas caché son affection pour son petit-fils, en qui il se revoyait sans doute. Même silhouette svelte, même taille modeste – maintenant qu'ils sont debout tous les deux, Jeremy, pourtant de taille moyenne, le domine de pratiquement dix centimètres -, même teint mat, même yeux tellement sombres que l'iris se confond presque avec la pupille.

« C'est le cas. Mais disons que ça tombe mal. Je sais que la maison réclame des travaux urgents si on ne veut pas qu'elle se dégrade, et je ne vais pas avoir l'occasion d'y aller avant un bout de temps. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Jeremy, avant de se souvenir que, d'une, ce ne sont pas ses affaires et que, de deux, les clients suivants doivent déjà attendre depuis un moment.

« Je pars pour une mission de trois ans en Islande dans moins d'un mois. »

« Ah. » _Ca sonne comme un jeu qu'Adam aurait inventé, avec des espions envoyés en mission pour chercher une base secrète sous un glacier._ « Vous pourriez confier les travaux à une entreprise sur place. »

« C'est que… je ne suis pas exactement en fonds en ce moment. Et pas question que ma mère engloutisse le peu dont elle vient d'hériter là-dedans. Elle se prive depuis assez longtemps. »

« Un emprunt, alors ? Vous le rembourserez en louant la maison. »

« Mmh. Le village est tout sauf touristique, et il se vidait tellement qu'on y a bradé des maisons en ruines à un euro. Difficile de louer dans ces conditions. Mais… désolé, j'abuse de votre temps. Je trouverai bien une solution. » Une nouvelle poignée de main, ferme, agréable, chaude cette fois.

Jeremy lui ouvre la porte et le suit des yeux pendant qu'il traverse la salle d'attente et que le jeune couple venu établir un contrat de mariage se lève pour entrer.

* * *

« Alors, ton éditeur ? Il a dit quoi ? »

« Il adore. Il veut juste changer le titre. Pas assez accrocheur pour les gosses, selon lui », répond Adam en égouttant les spaghettis. « Mais il a tort et je compte bien le faire changer d'avis. »

Adam sait toujours ce qui va plaire à son public. Ils ont la même imagination débordante.

« Les garçons, à table ! » appelle Pepper. « Et Rachel, descends des genoux de Parrain et laisse-le manger. »

Jeremy pose sa filleule par terre alors que les jumeaux entrent en trombe dans la cuisine.

« Ca va si je les emmène en balade demain après-midi ? »

« Tu me demandes vraiment si j'apprécierais un dimanche après-midi de calme pour pouvoir préparer les pancartes de la manif ? » plaisante Pepper. « Merci, Wensley. »

« Après, on goûtera chez ma mère, ça lui fera plaisir. »

Même si Tadfield est le genre de village où tout le monde se connaît et où on se préoccupe de son voisin, elle se sent parfois fort seule depuis que le père de Jeremy est décédé d'une crise cardiaque. Deux ans, déjà. Il a pris l'habitude de retourner dormir dans sa chambre d'adolescent pour passer le dimanche avec elle, chaque fois qu'il est invité à dîner le samedi chez ses amis. Soit pratiquement tous les week-ends depuis qu'il est à nouveau célibataire. Certes, il est content de les voir plus souvent, et revenir à Tadfield le réconforte toujours étrangement, mais pourquoi diable tout le monde a-t-il l'air de croire que passer le week-end seul est une sorte de malédiction ?

La fourchette en suspens au-dessus de son assiette, il les regarde manger et discuter avec animation.

 _A mon âge, c'est à ça que ma vie est censée ressembler, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ce serait l'étape logique, écrite d'avance, à franchir après les précédentes. Des études réussies plutôt brillamment. Un stage consciencieux chez un vieux notaire qui l'a recommandé à toute sa clientèle quand il a pris sa retraite. Un appartement dans Londres, grâce à son train de vie assez confortable et à des investissements judicieux. Jusqu'ici, il a bien suivi – enfin, presque – les rails d'une existence sans histoire semblable à celle de ses parents.

Mais faire naître des enfants dans ce monde ? Et s'inquiéter, sans cesse, de tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver ?

« Si tu commences à y réfléchir rationnellement, tu ne fais jamais de gosses ! » avait rétorqué Kate, excédée.  
Précisément.

Inutile d'y repenser maintenant. Ca va. Il va bien. Elle a pris la décision qui s'imposait. Sans fracas, en disant qu'elle était désolée, que c'était trop important pour elle, qu'elle n'allait pas en rajeunissant et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Objectivement, elle a eu raison. Un choix sensé. Il respecte ça. Tout va bien.

Il a hésité à la rappeler, mais pour quoi faire ? Finir par lui redemander, encore, un délai de réflexion quand elle remettrait une fois de plus sur le tapis sa proposition d'emménager ensemble dans un appartement _avec plus de chambres_ ? Il lui a déjà fait perdre suffisamment de temps et, même si elle ne l'a pas blâmé pour ça, il s'en veut. Il aurait dû lui dire dès le début, mais il avait pensé que, peut-être, il finirait par changer d'avis. Ca lui apprendra à transiger avec ses propres règles. Il est bien placé pour savoir qu'un contrat clair dès le départ, c'est essentiel. C'est pour cette raison qu'il annonce toujours rapidement qu'il est bi. Si ça fait fuir quelqu'un, autant que ce soit avant de s'attacher. Kate, elle, n'avait pas fui. Et même, avant de partir, elle a été assez gentille pour comprendre que ça n'a rien à voir avec sa décision.

Non, le problème, c'est sans doute seulement qu'il apprécie sa vie comme elle est.

 _Aie au moins le courage d'appeler un chat un chat : tu es devenu un foutu vieil égoïste cramponné à tes petites habitudes._

Trop ? Ces derniers temps, il éprouve parfois une pointe d'envie face à l'existence de ses amis. Adam vit au jour le jour, dans son univers, apparemment insouciant, comme si quelque chose connu de lui seul lui conférait une foi inébranlable en l'avenir. Pepper n'a jamais peur de monter au créneau pour défendre… eh bien, toutes les causes qu'elle estime devoir être défendues. Et Brian est toujours par monts et par vaux pour ses articles. Quand c'est au tour de Jeremy de raconter sa semaine, il expédie le sujet d'un ton désinvolte – « oh vous savez, le train-train, la paperasse » - avec, de temps en temps, une petite bouffée d'anxiété. Parfois, il doit bien se l'avouer, il s'ennuie un peu. Et s'il regrette, un jour, quand ce sera trop tard ?

Et puis, il se rappelle que le travail d'Adam est précaire et nécessite bien trop d'imagination, qu'il n'est pas rare que Pepper passe une nuit au poste de police, et que la vie de Brian est pleine d'imprévus. Et les imprévus, à Jeremy, ça lui file des crises d'angoisse. Il aime les horaires fixes et son petit confort. Non, vraiment, il se connaît assez pour savoir qu'il mène la vie qui lui convient. Tout bouleverser ? Pour faire quoi d'autre, d'abord ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'idéaliser la vie de bohème, comme le pote d'Adam qui a dîné avec eux deux semaines plus tôt et qui - _Oh! Mais..._

« Wensley, ça va ? »

Adam le dévisage, bientôt imité par Pepper.

« Mmh ? Oh. Oui. Je réfléchissais à un truc. Tu crois qu'il était sérieux, ton copain David, à propos de son année sabbatique en Italie ? »

« Oh oui. Il ne rêve que d'un séjour italien, à la grande mode des Romantiques, pour écrire le roman qui le démange depuis des années. Il dit qu'il lui faut du dépaysement et de la solitude. »

« C'est un adorateur de Shelley », chuchote Pepper à Jeremy, comme si c'était un secret honteux.

Adam sourit à la raillerie affectueuse. « Sérieux mais fauché. Sans salaire pendant un an, il voit mal comment vivre là-bas. »

« Oui, il en a parlé. C'est bien lui dont tu m'as dit qu'il est bon en bricolage, non ? »

Adam hausse un sourcil, les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

« Je vois pas le rapport, mais oui. Il a retapé toute sa maison lui-même. Pourquoi, tu cherches quelqu'un pour faire des travaux chez toi ? »

« Pas moi. Un client. »

* * *

Jeremy fait glisser vers Luca Fabrini le contrat de location qu'il a pris la liberté de préparer, après l'échange de coups de fil d'hier.

David pourra occuper la maison de Gangi pendant un an sans payer de loyer, en échange de la restauration et de l'entretien de l'habitation, selon des conditions que Jeremy a insisté pour détailler. Eviter toute mauvaise surprise à ses clients, ça fait partie du job. Même si, techniquement, son client était Paolo Modenese et non son petit-fils.

Ce dernier a trouvé l'idée excellente ; David s'est enthousiasmé et a accepté immédiatement, à l'étonnement de Jeremy qui s'attendait à le voir au moins tergiverser. Il y a donc réellement des gens qui font ça ? Mettre leur boulot entre parenthèses, se désengager de tous leurs devoirs pour se consacrer à leur passion ? Et en se décidant si vite, encore bien, sans même prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas le rencontrer avant ? » redemande-t-il. A croire qu'il s'en fait plus que les deux principaux intéressés, dans cette histoire.

« Franchement, j'ai déjà tellement de choses à régler ces jours-ci… Et puis, vous le connaissez. »

« Seulement un peu », rappelle Jeremy. Mais l'autre se penche déjà sur le contrat pour le signer.

Tiens, ses tempes commencent à grisonner légèrement. Jeremy n'y a pas prêté attention, l'autre jour, malgré son coup d'œil admiratif aux boucles sombres et drues. Autre chose que sa vague ondulation et son insipide blond tirant sur le châtain. Enfin, au moins les premiers cheveux gris y passent-ils inaperçus. Bien qu'en cet instant, il trouve que ça ne manque pas de charme.

Il baisse promptement le regard vers son dossier quand Luca Fabrini relève la tête pour balayer son objection d'un sourire. « Je fais pleinement confiance à votre jugement. » ll lui tend le contrat signé et les clés de la maison. « Vraiment, merci ! Vous me tirez une sacrée épine du pied. »

Il s'apprête déjà à partir quand Jeremy se décide à poser la question qui le tarabuste depuis une semaine. « Veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion mais… vous avez parlé d'une mission en Islande et j'avoue que je me suis demandé ce que ça pouvait bien être. » Il récolte un regard un peu surpris et amusé, et tente de se justifier, en espérant ne pas être en train de rougir autant que la chaleur de ses joues le lui laisse supposer : « C'est plutôt inhabituel, comme destination. »

« C'est un endroit privilégié pour l'observation des baleines. »

« Les baleines ? »

Pourquoi cette impression de souvenir oublié qui cherche à remonter à la surface ? Jeremy a soudain des images fugaces de cet été aux jeux encore plus bizarres que d'habitude avec les Eux, une bribe de conversation avec Adam – à propos des baleines ? - et le sentiment flou d'avoir accompli quelque chose de capital. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu faire d'important ? Il n'était qu'un gamin de onze ans.

« Un rêve de gosse. J'ai passé des heures à lire des magazines scientifiques et à regarder des documentaires sur les baleines, les dauphins... Et j'ai fini biologiste marin. »

« Oh, moi aussi ! » ne peut retenir Jeremy, avec un enthousiasme tout à fait déplacé. La faute à la voix chaleureuse de son interlocuteur, qui l'a distrait. « Les magazines et les documentaires, je veux dire. Pas la biologie marine. Vu que j'ai euh… fini notaire. Manifestement. » _Si tu pouvais juste te taire, tu aurais peut-être une chance de ne pas passer pour un parfait crétin._ « C'est… moins exaltant, je suppose », finit-il pitoyablement.

« J'imagine que ça a ses côtés intéressants. Connaître les secrets de famille des gens, par exemple. »

Moins que l'idée que les gens s'en font, mais Jeremy ne corrige pas et retourne le sourire.

Luca Fabrini regarde sa montre. « Désolé, j'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon propriétaire. Et vu que je vais essayer de l'amadouer pour qu'il me laisse son appartement une semaine de plus que ce qu'il voudrait, ce serait bien si je pouvais être à l'heure, pour une fois. Merci pour tout. » Il lui serre la main. Peut-être un rien plus longtemps que nécessaire ? Jeremy tance son imagination. « Et... s'il y a des questions à propos de la maison… n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à m'appeler._ Non, pas comme ça. _N'hésitez pas à m'appeler._ Oui, cette intonation-là.

Oh, bon sang ! Au bout de quatre jours à se répéter cette phrase, il est temps d'admettre que ça n'aide pas à savoir si elle voulait dire autre chose que « Vous pouvez m'appeler si, _et seulement si_ , il y a des questions à propos de la maison. » Evidemment, il y a aussi la façon dont il l'a regardé dans les yeux en la disant, mais ça ne signifiait pas forcément quelque chose. Et, bien sûr, il a pu ne pas penser que David possède aussi ses coordonnées à présent, et que ce dernier peut l'appeler pour lui poser ses questions directement. « Qu' _il_ n'hésite pas à m'appeler » aurait été moins ambigu.

 _Oh, arrête avec ça ! Ce n'était pas ambigu du tout._  
 _Ah oui ? Et « j'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps », alors ?_

Misère. Il n'est pas bon à ce jeu. Pas du tout. Il se croirait de retour en première année d'université, quand des semaines à flirter avec cet étudiant en histoire de l'art n'avaient débouché sur rien, probablement parce que tout ce que Jeremy avait cru être des signaux de sa part n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Ou alors, il s'y était juste pris comme un manche. C'était la première fois qu'il osait draguer un mec. Au collège et au lycée, il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles qui lui plaisaient. C'était plus facile. Enfin, façon de parler. Disons moins risqué. En tant que premier de classe binoclard, il avait déjà sa dose de problèmes sans en rajouter.

L'université avait été, de ce point de vue, un soulagement. Dont, avec le recul, il aurait dû profiter davantage, au lieu d'avoir toujours le nez dans ses cours. Mais les soirées estudiantines n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Et puis, ses études coûtaient cher à ses parents et travailler dur était le moins qu'il puisse faire, même si - c'était le monde à l'envers - ils l'encourageaient à sortir en lui serinant : « Junior, ce n'est pas à la bibliothèque que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un » - ils ne disaient jamais _une fille_ , toujours _quelqu'un_ , comme Adam, Pepper et Brian.

Ce en quoi ses parents avaient tort. C'est parce que Nicolas étudiait toujours en face de lui à la bibliothèque qu'ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Jeremy s'imaginait déjà leur raconter l'anecdote en le leur présentant mais Nicolas ne partageait pas exactement cette vision de l'avenir, avait-il déduit en le surprenant avec un autre étudiant. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à se laisser distraire. Il avait veillé à ce que ça n'arrive plus.

 _Alors, c'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Essayer de rattraper le temps perdu en t'octroyant un plan cul ? Toi qui ne couches jamais avant le troisième rendez-vous ?_

Il cligne des yeux face au formulaire où figure le numéro de téléphone de Luca Fabrini. Il a à peine conscience d'avoir pris le dossier et de l'avoir ouvert sur son bureau.

Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est plus senti aussi attiré par un homme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de s'amuser, pour une fois? Ce serait sans enjeu, vu son départ prochain. Juste une bonne soirée, sans avoir à jauger les intentions de l'autre, à soupeser ce qu'il faut déjà dévoiler ou non, à se rappeler de ne pas s'emballer trop vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un type ramassé en boîte ou sur le net. Il a l'air correct.

 _Si tu crois que lui avoir parlé deux fois et posséder une copie de sa carte d'identité dans son dossier n'en fait pas un inconnu… Tu ne sais même pas s'il est célibataire. Et quand bien même ce serait miraculeusement le cas, il va te rire au nez au téléphone._

Si ça arrive, l'avantage, c'est qu'il sera bientôt loin d'ici. Aucune chance de le recroiser par hasard.

Jeremy regarde l'heure sur son portable. Dans cinq minutes, c'est la fin de sa pause de midi, et après les clients vont s'enchaîner. Il a besoin d'y réfléchir encore un peu. Il s'apprête à refermer le dossier. Il pourra toujours appeler plus tard.

Mais il se connaît. _Plus tard_ , ça veut dire _jamais_. Quatre minutes. Il compose le numéro et inspire une bonne fois.

« Allô ? Heu… Jeremy Wensleydale ici. » _C'est pas vrai ! Pas avec ce ton, on dirait que tu vas lui annoncer que son grand-père est mort une deuxième fois ! Aie l'air détendu !_

Il perçoit une hésitation.

« Ah, bonjour. C'est à propos de la maison ? »

« Non. En fait hem… je ne vous appelle pas pour raison professionnelle. » _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est tout sauf professionnel. Et manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu l'appelles pour autre chose. Trouve un prétexte pour ce coup de téléphone, puis raccroche vite fait._ « Je voulais savoir si vous… tu… » tente-t-il, la voix en point d'interrogation. _Raccroche, je te dis._ « … si tu aurais envie de boire un verre avec moi ce soir ou... ou un autre soir si tu es occupé aujourd'hui. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Il a bredouillé tellement vite qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir été compris. Il y a un long silence au bout du fil. Répéter sa demande posément est au-dessus de ses forces. Il commence à éloigner le portable de son oreille, prêt à mettre fin à l'appel, quand il entend : « D'accord. »

Il rapproche précipitamment le téléphone et s'exclame : « D'accord ? »

« Oui. » Il peut entendre d'ici le sourire en coin. « Ce soir, ça me va. Si 21h30, ce n'est pas trop tard pour toi. J'ai pas mal de boulot à finir. »

« C'est… parfait. »

Un long silence à nouveau. Jeremy a la vague impression que son interlocuteur attend qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Où ? » finit par demander Luca. Toujours le même ton gentiment amusé.

« Oh. Euh… » Il a complètement oublié d'y réfléchir. _L'improvisation, ça ne te réussit pas, tu le sais bien._ « Il y a un pub sympa, à quelques rues d'ici. Mais peut-être que ça t'arrangera mieux dans le centre… »

« Comme tu veux. De chez moi, c'est pareil. »

« C'est… » Pas moyen de revenir sur le nom du pub. Et c'est quoi, l'adresse, exactement ? Il pianote en toute hâte sur le clavier de son ordinateur, affreusement conscient d'aggraver son cas à chaque seconde qui passe. Enfin – Dieu bénisse Google Map – il articule tant bien que mal : « Le Wheatsheaf, Haven Lane. »

« Ok. A ce soir, alors ! »

Jeremy sourit bêtement à son téléphone, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau le tire par la manche et lui fasse un bref mais terrifiant topo de la situation: il a rendez-vous avec un mec qu'il connaît à peine. Absolument canon. Dans huit heures.  
Il est tout sauf prêt.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux heures et demie, c'est tout ce qui lui reste une fois que les derniers clients se sont enfin décidés à signer l'acte de vente.

Juste le temps de rentrer, avec un détour pour – un peu d'optimisme, que diable ! - acheter préservatifs et lubrifiant, en échouant lamentablement à prendre un air dégagé. De vérifier inutilement que l'appartement est, comme toujours, impeccable. De changer les draps. D'hésiter à appeler pour annuler. De prendre une douche. D'inspecter son reflet d'un regard critique - pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour sa coupe de cheveux, et inutile d'espérer un miracle pour ses abdos. D'hésiter à appeler pour annuler. De tergiverser longuement devant la garde-robe. De troquer ses lunettes contre des lentilles. D'hésiter à appeler pour annuler.

.

Ca fait maintenant dix minutes qu'il poireaute, assis à une table, et le doute insidieux est de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. _Il ne va pas venir._

Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, après tout. Comment a-t-il pu s'embarquer dans ce genre de rencard dont il ne maîtrise pas les codes ? Déjà qu'un rendez-vous ordinaire…

L'inconfortable impression d'arborer « On m'a posé un lapin » tatoué sur le front est à deux doigts de le pousser à partir, quand il reçoit un message. « Dsl. Suis ds le métro. J'arrive ! » Sa nervosité remonte en flèche. Son amour-propre aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fait signe à Luca qui balaie la salle du regard, pleine à craquer en ce vendredi soir.

« Vraiment désolé pour le retard. C'est pathologique, chez moi », dit Luca en s'asseyant. « Merci d'avoir attendu. »

Ca en valait la peine, assurément. _Essaie de ne pas baver sur la table,_ se moque la sempiternelle petite voix.

« Pas de souci. J'imagine que tu dois avoir pas mal de choses à régler avant de partir. »

« Vider mon appart', m'occuper de la paperasse et terminer mon travail ici… Je ne m'ennuie pas. Mais je commence à en voir le bout. »

« Ca ne doit pas être facile de tout quitter si longtemps. Surtout ses proches. »

« Oh, j'ai l'habitude… Et puis...» Il prend un air désappointé, contredit par une lueur espiègle dans son regard. « ...j'ai déjà pu constater que mes parents et mes amis sont parfaitement capables de se passer de moi. Il n'y a donc personne qui va se languir pendant trois ans. » Ainsi, il n'a pas manqué la question implicite. « Ce qui tombe bien. Les relations longue distance, j'ai déjà donné. C'est trop compliqué. Et frustrant. »

Ca a le mérite d'être clair. _S'il se passe quelque chose ce soir, ça n'ira pas plus loin._ Ca paraissait déjà évident vu la situation, mais Jeremy apprécie en connaisseur qu'il se prémunisse contre toute interprétation de la convention.

« Et c'est quoi, le but exact de cette mission ? »

« Continuer à étudier le déplacement des baleines et vérifier si les changements de ces dernières années dans les courants océaniques influencent leur migration. Mais, crois-moi, tu ne devrais pas me lancer sur le sujet de mon boulot. Je suis capable de t'ennuyer avec ça pendant des heures. »

« Moi qui mourais d'envie d'en savoir plus. »

Luca sourit. « A tes risques et périls. »

Le seul risque, c'est que Jeremy pourrait presque perdre de vue pourquoi ils sont là, en l'écoutant parler.

« … tu te rends compte qu'on ne sait toujours pas exactement comment elles font pour parcourir de si longues distances sans dévier de plus d'un degré ? On a découvert qu'elles possèdent des cristaux de magnétite dans leur boîte crânienne, qui font office de boussole interne et leur permettent de s'orienter grâce aux champs magnétiques des fonds marins. Elles combineraient ça avec plusieurs autres moyens de se repérer, comme la position du soleil, la température des courants et même la composition de l'eau, et... »

Presque. Parce que plus Luca s'anime, plus il utilise ses mains pour souligner ses propos, et Jeremy doit fournir un effort monumental pour en détacher les yeux et ne pas penser à quel point il a envie de ces mains sur lui.

Les yeux brillants, Luca finit par conclure : « Cette mission, c'est une opportunité en or. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir été sélectionné. Tous les chercheurs avec qui je travaille tueraient pour avoir cette chance. » ll boit une gorgée puis ajoute, l'air un peu penaud : « Je t'avais prévenu. Je me tais maintenant. A toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de devenir notaire ? »

Que répondre ? Que, de son enfance où il avait accompagné son père au travail, il a gardé l'image qu'un métier s'exerce dans un bureau ? Que quand il s'est découvert un penchant pour le droit, il a préféré notaire à avocat ? Moins stimulant, sans doute, mais il s'est dit que ce serait plus tranquille et que la satisfaction du travail bien fait, du document méticuleusement rédigé lui suffirait.

Il pourrait expliquer qu'il aime les textes de lois comme d'autres aiment la poésie, qu'il prend plaisir à débusquer leurs brèches, créées par le moindre manque de rigueur dans leur formulation, qu'il excelle à trouver son chemin dans les méandres de la jurisprudence. Mais quel intérêt cela pourrait-il avoir pour quelqu'un qui a un métier aussi passionnant ? Aussi Jeremy change-t-il rapidement de sujet. Rien de trop personnel, c'est tacitement établi. Il relance donc Luca sur les Caraïbes où il a mentionné avoir travaillé quelques mois.

Un lieu en entraîne un autre et quand Jeremy s'étonne du nombre de pays où il a vécu, Luca fait un large sourire. « A force de suivre les baleines, je suis devenu migrateur moi aussi. La vie est trop courte pour rester toujours au même endroit. »

S'il n'a mis les pieds dans aucune de ces parties du globe, Jeremy a au moins vu suffisamment de documentaires à leur sujet pour glisser des remarques pertinentes et assurer sa part de la conversation.

La facilité de leurs échanges, la décontraction de Luca et le deuxième verre que sirote Jeremy contribuent à mettre ce dernier singulièrement à l'aise. A tel point qu'après un coup d'œil à leurs verres vides, il s'entend proposer, d'une voix presque nonchalante : « Tu veux prendre le suivant chez moi ? »

Luca acquiesce en souriant. Une fois de plus. C'est incroyable ce que ce type peut sourire.

.

Il a neigé pendant qu'ils étaient dans le pub. La fraîche couche blanche crisse sous leurs pas tandis que, sans se consulter, ils s'éloignent de la devanture qui inonde le trottoir de lumière. A l'exception de rares véhicules roulant prudemment, la rue est déserte. Ils ne vont pas loin avant de faire halte, dans une zone d'ombre entre deux lampadaires. Fasciné, Jeremy regarde l'haleine de Luca former de petits nuages de buée dans l'air froid. Luca se rapproche, glisse une main dans la nuque de Jeremy, juste au-dessus de son écharpe, attire son visage vers lui et l'embrasse. Un baiser bref, électrisant. Comme un avant-goût.

« J'habite à dix minutes à pieds », dit Jeremy d'une voix sourde, tendue par l'anticipation.

Ses premiers pas sont un peu chancelants et il blâme le trottoir glissant. L'impatience fait sonner faux leurs tentatives de conversation anodine, qui finissent par s'éteindre d'elles-mêmes. Ils marchent en silence, leurs bras se frôlant de temps à autre comme par accident.

.

Il n'y aura pas de troisième verre. Jeremy le sait dès que la main de Luca se pose dans son dos, tandis qu'il referme la porte derrière eux. Un tremblement nerveux le parcourt, qu'il dissimule de son mieux en se retournant. Cette fois, le baiser n'est pas bref.

Ils font quelques pas maladroits, sans cesser de s'embrasser, laissant tomber manteaux et écharpes sur le sol. A tâtons, Jeremy pousse la porte de la chambre et réussit, sans trop savoir comment, à se débarrasser de ses chaussures et à ôter le pull de Luca – le sien vient de valser Dieu sait où - tout en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

La tête lui tourne un peu. L'assurance qu'il est parvenu à feindre le long du chemin s'évapore à une vitesse affolante. Il faudrait ralentir mais déjà l'arrière de ses jambes heurte le lit et Luca bascule sur lui, pressant son érection contre la sienne avec un long soupir, et Jeremy ne l'interromprait pour rien au monde.

Il faut juste qu'il parvienne à cesser d'analyser ce qui se passe, de réfléchir à ce qu'il doit faire, parce qu'il commence malgré lui à regarder la scène de l'extérieur. Et il veut être bien présent alors que la bouche de Luca explore son torse à mesure qu'il déboutonne sa chemise, et que ses mains se posent enfin sur sa peau.

Déshabiller Luca l'aide à garder pied dans la réalité. Il est vraiment bandant. Mince mais pas trop, les muscles dessinés mais discrets, laissant le ventre tendre. Jeremy embrasse celui-ci avec gourmandise, s'enivrant du goût et de l'odeur de la peau.

« J'aime autant te prévenir », dit Luca, la voix un peu rauque, « je suce pas. Traite-moi de ringard si tu veux mais quand je connais pas – sans vouloir te vexer – je fais gaffe. Et avec une capote, on va pas se mentir, c'est pas génial. »

Jeremy, qui - évidemment - connaît les statistiques, qui n'a jamais pris un seul risque de sa vie et qui redoutait la réaction de Luca, admire la facilité avec laquelle ce dernier règle la question. Il approuve, non sans regrets. Mais ceux-ci disparaissent dès que la main de Luca se referme sur son sexe et entame un mouvement d'une lenteur calculée. Jeremy fait de son mieux pour ne pas gémir de façon totalement embarrassante et retourne la faveur.

Il redécouvre comment c'est, avec un homme. Ce ne sont pas tant les sensations qui sont différentes que l'impression que les rôles sont moins définis. Et, pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être quitter celui dont il a l'habitude.

« De quoi tu – _mmh_ \- as envie ? » demande Luca contre son épaule.

Jeremy hésite. Il n'en est pas encore sûr.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… tu préfères ? » Est-ce qu'il aurait dû demander plus tôt ? Comment glisse-t-on ça dans la conversation d'un premier rendez-vous ?

« Ca dépend du moment. Et du gars. » Luca gémit et n'ajoute rien de plus.

 _Ca veut dire quoi ? Qu'il me laisse choisir ?_

Oh, c'est impossible de réfléchir à ça _maintenant._ Pour l'instant, il veut juste… Il accélère le rythme et Luca l'imite, acceptant cette réponse.

.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont tous deux allongés sur le lit, immobiles, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, que Luca le relance.

« Ca voulait dire que tu veux en rester là ? Parce que, si c'est pas le cas, désolé de te décevoir mais il va me falloir un petit moment. J'ai bien peur que l'époque où je rebandais dans les cinq minutes soit derrière moi. »

Jeremy grimace. « Pas mieux. Mais non, je veux pas en rester là.» Est-ce qu'il oserait ? C'est tentant. Il y a quelque chose chez Luca qui lui en donne envie, peut-être le naturel avec lequel il annonce les choses sans craindre ce qu'il va en penser. Mais… là, maintenant ? Avec un coup d'un soir ? Sans avoir bien envisagé la question au préalable ? _Souviens-toi : l'improvisation…_ Oui. Il s'est déjà montré suffisamment aventureux pour aujourd'hui. Rester dans sa zone de confort est plus sage. « J'ai envie de te prendre. »

« Mmh », fait Luca avec intérêt, tournant la tête pour déposer un baiser indolent, bouche ouverte, sur l'épaule de Jeremy. Il se lève et s'éclipse dans la salle-de-bain. A son retour, Jeremy a échangé la lumière trop vive du plafonnier contre celle, tamisée, de la lampe de chevet. D'un geste, il invite Luca à le rejoindre sous l'édredon.

Ils restent un moment dans le silence inconfortable et flottant qui accompagne l'oubli d'une réplique au théâtre. Jeremy suit le regard de Luca vers la fenêtre. Comme il n'y a pas d'appartement à hauteur du sien de l'autre côté de la rue, il ne s'est pas préoccupé de tirer les tentures. De gros flocons duveteux volettent dans le ciel obscur.

« J'aime ça, la neige », dit Luca à mi-voix. « Il y a ce silence si particulier quand elle étouffe tous les bruits de la ville. Ce n'est plus tout à fait Londres, mais un monde un peu irréel. » Il se tait puis détourne vivement le visage de la fenêtre avec un petit rire embarrassé. « Fais-moi plaisir, si l'envie me reprend de jouer au poète de bas-étage, fous-moi dehors, tu veux ? »

« Je sais que tu me croiras pas mais, dans le village où je suis né, à Tadfield, on n'a jamais eu un Noël sans neige. Et avant de venir vivre ici, ça ne m'a jamais paru bizarre. Pourtant, les habitants se rendent bien compte qu'à Londres, ou même dans d'autres villages proches, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais tout le monde trouve ça normal. C'est la magie de Tadfield. »

Une bouffée de nostalgie prend Jeremy à la gorge. A cette époque-là, il aimait la neige. Maintenant, à Londres, il ne la voit plus que comme un désagrément. C'est joli quelques minutes, puis elle se transforme en boue qui rend les trottoirs malaisés et salit les bas de pantalons. A Tadfield, elle était étendue immaculée dans laquelle laisser ses empreintes de pas, pentes parfaites pour les courses de luges, et forteresses glacées attaquées à grand renfort de boules, selon un scénario invariablement inventé par Adam.

Il se trouve idiot de raconter ces petites joies de gamin à quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine et qui n'est là que pour baiser. Mais Luca l'écoute attentivement, appuyé sur un coude, promenant ses doigts le long du bras de Jeremy en une caresse légère et distraite. Tantôt, il sourit à une anecdote - vraiment, il faut qu'il arrête de sourire tout le temps, comme ça, parce qu'à chaque fois le cœur de Jeremy fait une embardée - tantôt, il le relance d'une question et Jeremy continue de parler malgré lui. Les Eux et leurs jeux fantasques. Cette fin d'été étrange qui ne laisse que des souvenirs flous mais qui semble tellement importante. Peut-être parce que c'était un passage. A la rentrée des classes, ils ont basculé dans l'adolescence et leur vie n'a plus jamais été aussi simple et lumineuse.

Il se tait enfin, honteux d'en avoir tant dit, et ferme les yeux. _Pourquoi je suis comme ça, toujours à côté de la plaque ?_

Il les rouvre de surprise quand Luca dépose sur ses lèvres un baiser léger, chaste, avant de s'écarter, l'air gêné à son tour.

Ils se dévisagent le temps d'un battement de cils. Puis Luca se penche à nouveau pour un second baiser, brusque, fiévreux, comme pour faire oublier le précédent. Sous l'édredon, ses mains retrouvent avec une stupéfiante facilité les points faibles du corps de Jeremy, qui réagit aussitôt.

D'un mouvement souple, Luca repousse la couverture et s'allonge sur lui. La friction devient vite exquise et désespérément insuffisante à la fois. Jeremy inverse leurs positions et s'écarte pour chercher un préservatif et le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Luca en profite pour se retourner, prenant appui sur les mains et les genoux. Jeremy résiste à l'envie de lui dire qu'il aurait préféré voir son visage. C'est juste du sexe, après tout. Il s'attendait à ce que ça le déstabilise un peu mais c'est, en fait, terriblement excitant. Aussi ne se fait-il pas prier quand Luca assure qu'il est plus que prêt et l'exhorte à ne pas le faire attendre davantage.

Les premiers coups de reins sont prudents, le temps qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre.

« Tu peux y aller plus fort », encourage Luca. « Oui – _ah_ \- comme ça. »

Le plaisir s'intensifie incroyablement vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Et la vision de leurs corps joints et du dos de Luca ondulant sous lui n'aide en rien. Il faut qu'il ralentisse, sinon- Le long gémissement de Jeremy passe de l'extase à l'embarras quand son orgasme s'estompe. « Oh, je suis désolé ! »

« C'est rien », halète Luca, d'un ton qui se veut réconfortant mais qui ne parvient pas à dissimuler entièrement sa frustration.

Jeremy se retire. « Laisse-moi faire. S'il te plaît. » Sa main glisse vers le bas-ventre de son amant et remplace la sienne. Il se laisse guider par le rythme saccadé de la respiration de Luca, dont le plaisir tempère sa déconvenue de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur.

Elle disparaît tout à fait lorsque Luca, une fois couché et son souffle redevenu régulier, soulève paresseusement une paupière et le gratifie d'un sourire rassurant. « Ne fais pas cette tête. C'était bon. »

C'est un sourire niais que lui renvoie le miroir de la salle-de-bain, mais il ne dure pas quand Luca, revenu dans la chambre à son tour, lance un regard furtif vers le réveil puis vers la vitre derrière laquelle d'impressionnants flocons tombent maintenant en rangs serrés.

Alors, c'est ainsi que ça se passe ? Aussitôt fini, on rentre chez soi ? Ou Luca attend-il une invitation de sa part ?

« Tu veux dormir ici ? » propose Jeremy d'une voix incertaine qui semble tirer Luca de ses pensées.

Ce dernier hésite, suffisamment longtemps pour que Jeremy soit sur le point d'offrir de lui appeler un taxi. Puis il hoche la tête imperceptiblement et se glisse dans le lit. Il s'allonge à ses côtés, proche à le frôler mais sans faire un geste vers lui. Celui que Jeremy voudrait faire est retenu par l'impression, peut-être infondée, que Luca a tracé une frontière implicite à ne pas franchir. Tu as le droit de me baiser, pas de me prendre dans tes bras.

Jeremy éteint la lumière. Malgré son corps lourd et engourdi, il ne parvient pas à s'abandonner au sommeil avec cet homme presque inconnu dans son lit. Dormir ensemble est finalement plus intime que ce qu'ils viennent de faire – et il devine que c'est la raison de l'hésitation de Luca.

Il murmure : « Raconte-moi tes étés en Sicile. » Et s'en veut aussitôt. Luca n'aspire sûrement qu'à se reposer et doit le trouver importun. Mais c'est sans signe d'agacement qu'il se met à parler à voix basse, comme en échange des hivers à Tadfield.

Il raconte les citronniers et les figuiers de barbarie. La campagne où courir et la mer où se baigner, parfois, quand on prend la vieille voiture pour un long trajet sinueux sur les petites routes en lacets. Les jeunes qui s'en vont pour trouver du travail et les vieux, taiseux mais qui, quand ils se mettent à parler, donnent l'impression d'engueuler la terre entière. Les repas interminables et la traditionnelle promenade du soir.

Dans cette chambre londonienne, que le silence neigeux semble isoler du reste du monde, il recrée un village aux ruelles étroites, aux chats lézardant au soleil, aux maisons dont les murs épais abritent de la lumière aveuglante et de la chaleur écrasante à l'heure de la sieste. Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le cueille au détour d'une phrase.

.

Une aube laiteuse baigne la chambre. L'esprit encore somnolent, Jeremy met quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi il trouve anormal d'être seul dans son lit. Il contemple fixement le plafond avant de refermer les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra se rendormir avant de se mettre à analyser le pincement qu'il vient de ressentir dans la poitrine.

Un bruissement de tissu provenant de l'autre côté de la porte entrouverte lui fait dresser l'oreille. Il se lève silencieusement, enfile un t-shirt, renonce à chercher son pantalon de pyjama pour couvrir son boxer et pousse la porte. Dans le hall, Luca lace sa deuxième chaussure.

« Tu t'en vas. » Un constat, pas une question.

Luca sursaute et relève la tête en rougissant un peu. « J'allais te laisser un mot. »

« C'est plus la peine. » Jeremy grimace intérieurement. Il a pourtant vraiment essayé que ça ne sonne pas de façon aussi froide et cassante.

La mine de Luca s'assombrit, tandis qu'il met son manteau. « Ne le prends pas comme ça. C'était sympa mais on savait tous les deux que c'était juste pour une nuit. »

Il a raison. Même s'il trouve ce départ cavalier, Jeremy a eu ce qu'il voulait. Alors, pourquoi cette colère qu'il parvient mal à masquer ?

« Puisqu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, je vois pas pourquoi tu files en douce. »

Un jeu de nuit. Caché derrière un buisson avec Joshua. Lui aussi a été inscrit contre son gré par ses parents dans cette colonie de vacances. Ils sont tout de suite devenus inséparables. Ils attendent, dans le noir. Mais personne ne semble chercher dans ce coin du bois. Leur baiser. Timide. Son premier. L'été de ses treize ans. Et le lendemain, Joshua qui l'ignore ostensiblement. Qui ne lui adressera plus la parole une seule fois jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, maintenant, ce souvenir stupide ? Ca n'a rien à voir. Il n'est plus un gamin. _Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel._

Le regard fuyant, la main sur la poignée de la porte, Luca rétorque avec irritation : « Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à un petit déjeuner en amoureux ? On n'est pas dans une comédie romantique. Et puis, ça changerait quoi ? »

Il toise Jeremy, comme pour le mettre au défi d'apporter une réponse à cette question qui n'en demande pas. Puis il sort, refermant la porte derrière lui avec un petit claquement sec.


	3. Chapter 3

Il ne ressent rien. Bien. Cet absurde moment d'égarement est enfin terminé.

Il s'est fait un peu peur, ce week-end. Il a tenté de se recoucher après le départ de Luca, mais impossible de se rendormir. Les draps portaient encore son odeur. Planté devant leur rotation hypnotique dans la machine à laver, il a mis un moment avant de parvenir à se secouer. Mais c'était samedi et il y avait, heureusement, les tâches habituelles à accomplir. Le ménage, les courses. Agacé de les commencer plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, il s'est consolé en planifiant, malgré ses réticences à bousculer l'horaire établi, d'arriver en avance chez Adam et Pepper pour emmener les enfants jouer dehors avec Toutou. Comment ce chien peut vivre aussi longtemps est un mystère. Il a désespérément essayé de ne pas penser « la magie de Tadfield ». Tout comme il a fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air enjoué toute la soirée, en écoutant les anecdotes de Brian qui était de passage.

Pour esquiver la perspicacité de sa mère, il a occupé son dimanche à faire de menues réparations dans la maison familiale. Il n'est pas doué en bricolage, mais c'est à lui que cette tâche revient, à présent. Et quand parfois, tant bien que mal, il arrive à un bon résultat, il éprouve la gratification de pouvoir regarder avec fierté quelque chose de concret qu'il a fait de ses mains. Dimanche n'était pas un de ces jours. Non content d'avoir fendu ce foutu chambranle de part en part, il s'est écrasé le doigt avec le marteau de son père. Il a lutté contre les larmes avant de fondre en sanglots comme un môme. Parce que ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il aurait dû prêter attention aux leçons de bricolage que son père avait essayé de lui inculquer, au lieu de croire bêtement qu'il serait toujours là pour s'occuper de ces choses. Il aurait dû l'écouter davantage. Et lui parler, aussi.

Les larmes l'ont vidé. Aujourd'hui, ça va mieux. Il ne ressent que ça : du vide, à l'intérieur. Les souvenirs intempestifs se tiennent à distance.

.

Il peste contre le flacon de produit vaisselle vide et va en chercher un autre dans la réserve. Il a enchaîné les rendez-vous – qu'il a trouvés pesants comme jamais – et n'aspire qu'à s'affaler sur le divan en compagnie d'un bon livre. Son assiette lui échappe des mains et atterrit dans l'évier. L'eau savonneuse éclabousse son sweat-shirt et dégouline le long du meuble. L'assiette n'est pas cassée, il suffit d'essuyer et de se changer, mais Jeremy ne peut retenir un juron qui résonne dans l'appartement silencieux.

Qui essaie-t-il de leurrer ? Depuis le matin, la moindre petite contrariété l'irrite de façon disproportionnée. Il ne ressent _pas_ rien.

La sonnerie de l'interphone n'arrange pas son humeur. Un ami saurait qu'il déteste qu'on débarque chez lui à l'improviste. Et, de toute façon, il n'a envie de voir personne. Il éponge l'eau et continue la vaisselle sans répondre.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Avec la fenêtre illuminée donnant sur la rue, difficile de prétendre être absent. Avec un peu de chance, c'est juste un voisin qui a oublié ses clés. Si pas, il va se débarrasser poliment du gêneur sous un prétexte quelconque.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Luca. » Le cerveau de Jeremy met un temps épouvantablement long à traiter l'information. « Je peux monter ? » _Pour quoi faire ?_ « Jeremy ? Je suis venu te présenter des excuses. Je peux le faire d'ici, si tu préfères, mais ça caille et la vieille du rez-de-chaussée commence à me regarder d'un drôle d'air derrière ses rideaux alors j'apprécierais vraiment si tu... »

Avec un soupir, Jeremy appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte. A la pensée fugitive qu'il a juste le temps de passer autre chose que son vieux sweat-shirt de la fac mouillé, il s'adresse un rictus moqueur dans le miroir du hall. _Il vient juste balancer deux phrases faussement désolées pour ne plus se sentir coupable. Pas la peine de te faire un film._

Il déverrouille la porte juste avant que Luca ne frappe et s'efface pour le laisser entrer, sans un mot. Il referme la porte mais reste dans le petit hall d'entrée, signifiant ostensiblement que son hospitalité ne s'étendra pas à la pièce de séjour.

Luca ne s'y trompe pas et n'ôte pas son manteau, se contentant de fourrer ses gants dans ses poches et d'enlever son écharpe, qu'il triture un moment, espérant sans doute que Jeremy va lui faciliter les choses en amorçant la conversation. Il peut toujours courir.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un connard. J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. »

« Excuses acceptées », dit Jeremy en ne le pensant qu'à moitié. « Mais tu pouvais les faire par téléphone. Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

Un éclair de désarroi passe dans le regard de Luca. Parce qu'il ne s'est pas posé la question plus tôt, ou parce qu'il ne se l'est posée que trop ?

« Je sais pas. Je voulais… vérifier comment tu allais. Je veux dire… Je voulais pas que tu croies que c'était à cause de toi. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Bon. » Luca hoche la tête. « Tant mieux. »

Il fait un pas en direction de la porte mais Jeremy ne s'écarte pas de son passage. Il doit se faire violence, lui qui s'excuse quand quelqu'un le bouscule dans la rue, mais _cette fois_ , il veut une explication.

« Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça, alors ? Si c'est pas à cause de moi, c'est quoi ? » Luca jette un coup d'oeil à la porte, comme aux abois. _Arrête de déconner et laisse-le sortir. Tu ne peux pas retenir quelqu'un contre son gré chez toi. Il y a même une loi contre ça, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié._ Mais Jeremy ne peut s'empêcher d'implorer, doucement : « S'il te plaît. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est un regard indécis. Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand, tout à coup, les épaules de Luca s'affaissent et ses yeux se rivent sur l'écharpe entre ses mains.

« J'ai paniqué, ok ? » Il y a, dans sa voix, quelque chose d'un peu amer et désespéré. « D'habitude, je sais gérer les aventures d'un soir. Je me suis pas méfié. Mais… je sais pas… tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé comme un con à te regarder dormir. » Il a un petit rire étranglé. « Ca fait un peu psychopathe, dit comme ça. Bref. Je me suis dit que plus tôt je m'en allais, mieux ça valait. Sauf que… » Il fronce les sourcils en regardant son écharpe, comme s'il prenait seulement conscience de sa présence entre ses mains. Il relève les yeux, et Jeremy croit y lire autant d'excuses que de reproches. « Laisse tomber. J'aurais pas dû venir. »

Il fait un pas de plus. Sans réfléchir, avec la sensation aigüe d'un fusible qui saute, Jeremy l'agrippe par le col de son manteau, le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse.

L'exclamation de surprise étouffée de Luca finit en gémissement assourdi dans la bouche de Jeremy. Ils restent longtemps, langues mêlées, corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, mains crispées sur les vêtements, jusqu'à ce que le sentiment d'urgence se fasse intenable et que les boutons du manteau de Luca, récalcitrants, les contraignent à interrompre le baiser.

Luca émet une protestation haletante, sans conviction : « Je pars dans deux semaines. »

« Je ne veux pas penser à ça maintenant », prévient fermement Jeremy, la bouche contre son cou. _Je ne veux pas penser du tout. Laisse-moi, pour une fois, ne penser à rien._

Capitulant déjà, Luca renverse la tête en arrière et, comme les mains de Jeremy se frayent un chemin sous son pull, il dit dans un souffle : « Baise-moi. »

.

Son corps est en coton et flotte dans une douce euphorie. Etendu à côté de lui sur le lit, reprenant son souffle également, Luca fixe le plafond en clignant lourdement des yeux.

« Et maintenant ? » demande-t-il, sans tourner la tête.

« J'en sais rien. »

« C'est quoi, le plan ? S'attendre pendant trois ans, comme deux imbéciles, alors qu'on sera sortis ensemble pendant même pas quinze jours ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Je joue pas à ça. Et je te le demande certainement pas. »

« Je sais. »

Il n'y a pas de plan. Rien de prévu, de calculé, d'anticipé. C'est extrêmement angoissant. Et anormalement grisant, aussi.

Tout comme il n'est pas normal que quelqu'un le rappelle, lui, à la raison. C'est _son_ rôle. Dans la bande, c'était toujours lui qui signalait qu'il était l'heure de rentrer sinon les parents allaient s'inquiéter, qui exhortait à la prudence quand les jeux se faisaient trop dangereux. Adam, Brian et Pepper – spécialement Adam – se retrouvaient fréquemment privés de télévision ou de sortie. Ils arboraient régulièrement – spécialement Pepper - bosses et ecchymoses. Lui pas. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas qu'en étant raisonnable, on ne se blessait pas, on n'était jamais puni ?

Il lui suffit d'appliquer ce sage précepte une fois de plus. Mettre dans la balance le bénéfice et le risque – deux semaines d'ivresse et, au bout, la blessure - et choisir la solution qui s'impose. Fermer la jolie parenthèse et retourner à sa petite vie avant que trop de mal ne soit fait. Dans quelques jours, il se sentira de nouveau bien. Dans quelques semaines, il n'y pensera même plus.

Quelque chose, niché du côté de son estomac, proteste en grondant. Une faim impérieuse et irrépressible. Tapie en lui silencieusement depuis longtemps, soupçonne-t-il vaguement. Attendant son heure. Ses premiers soubresauts, il s'en rend compte à présent, lui ont fait composer le numéro de Luca, et depuis elle s'est déployée peu à peu jusqu'à tout envahir de façon implacable. Une faim de sortir du tiède. De se sentir vivant.

Puisque Luca assure son rôle, Jeremy ressent le besoin irrésistible de prendre le contre-pied. Il perçoit l'indécision, la faille déjà béante. Le convaincre sera un jeu d'enfant.

« Si on essayait juste de profiter du temps qui reste jusqu'à ton départ ? Si ça se trouve, on ne va pas mettre deux jours à se rendre compte qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble, et ce sera plus facile comme ça qu'en s'imaginant qu'on aurait pu construire quelque chose. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à trouver un argument rationnel. Et si c'est pas le cas ? Je me passerais bien de foncer délibérément dans le mur. »

« C'est toi qui es revenu », fait calmement remarquer Jeremy.

« Putain », soupire Luca en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Si c'est pas le cas, on aura eu deux semaines. C'est mieux que rien. La vie est trop courte pour refuser ça, non ? »

Après un long silence, Luca se tourne vers lui et acquiesce gravement d'un lent battement de paupières.

Un exaltant sentiment de victoire s'empare de Jeremy. Il étend son bras et, d'un petit signe de tête, invite Luca à venir se blottir contre lui. Ce dernier obtempère avec la moue ironique de celui qui se sait en train d'agir en dépit du bon sens.

.

Quand le réveil se déclenche, Jeremy émerge avec une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. La place à côté de lui est vide. Au même moment, son cerveau enregistre la délicieuse odeur de café, et il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt et chaussé ses lunettes en chemin, il est accueilli dans la cuisine par un sourire amusé de Luca, déjà habillé. Instinctivement, Jeremy porte une main à ses cheveux pour les discipliner.

« Désolé, je n'ai fait que du café », dit Luca en lui tendant un mug fumant. « J'avais pensé à des pancakes, histoire de rattraper le petit déj' de l'autre jour, mais si ça tombe, tu es allergique aux pancakes… Et puis je ne savais pas si je pouvais fouiller tes placards. »

« Sans compter que ç'aurait été un vrai cliché de comédie romantique », badine Jeremy, cachant son sourire dans son mug et se félicitant de celui en coin de Luca. « Sinon, pour répondre à tes questions : non et oui. Dans cet ordre. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Enfin, de toute façon, après je me suis rappelé que j'avais rendez-vous avec un étudiant à propos de sa thèse dans... » Il consulte sa montre et annonce lugubrement : «...vingt minutes. Génial. »

Il pose sa tasse, visiblement hésitant. _Est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis depuis hier, ou est-ce qu'il se demande si c'est mon cas ?_ Pour s'en assurer, Jeremy dépose sa tasse à son tour, s'approche de lui et l'enlace. Il sourit trop pour faire durer le baiser que Luca lui donne, et plus encore quand ce dernier demande : « On dîne ensemble ? »

« Je peux faire quelques courses. »

« Je veux pas te donner du boulot. Le truc, c'est que j'ai viré presque tous les meubles de mon appart' et à ce stade, c'est même plus minimaliste, c'est du camping. Resto ? » Jeremy hoche la tête. Faussement sérieux, Luca le met en garde : « Pas un de ces endroits coincés où ça va faire scandale si jamais je te prends la main sur la table. »

Jeremy cherche en vain un lieu répondant à ce critère. « Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus eu à me préoccuper de ce genre de choses », confie-t-il après une hésitation. « Toutes mes dernières relations, c'était avec des femmes. » _Voilà. C'est dit. Réaction ?_

Luca hausse les sourcils. « Ah. » Un blanc. Puis il soupire dramatiquement. « J'ai compris, c'est moi qui choisis. Bon sang, il faut que je te sorte un peu. »

Jeremy se sent plus léger. Mais la boutade réclame vengeance. « Tu n'étais pas déjà en retard ? » demande-t-il innocemment.

Les yeux rieurs, Luca lui passe la langue, se dégage, met son manteau et disparaît dans le hall après un rapide baiser. « Je t'envoie l'adresse. »

Jeremy l'interpelle depuis la cuisine : « Ca voulait dire que tu as l' _intention_ de me prendre la main sur la table ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu verras bien. Un peu de spontanéité, quoi ! » lance Luca avec bonne humeur avant de refermer la porte.

En terminant son café, Jeremy s'inquiète pour ses rendez-vous de la journée. Particulièrement l'ouverture de testament. Ca risque d'être mal vu, s'il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de ce sourire qui s'étire d'une oreille à l'autre.

* * *

Café _et_ pancakes. L'alléchante odeur fait renaître le sourire démesuré de Jeremy dès qu'il ouvre les yeux. A moins qu'il n'ait dormi avec, ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant après la soirée d'hier. Ils se sont retrouvés à Soho, dans un restaurant de sushis. Ils ont parlé jusque tard dans la soirée, se découvrant assez de points communs pour éprouver le plaisir qu'on a à se reconnaître dans les autres, et assez de différences pour entrevoir avec ravissement un univers d'expériences inconnues.

Et à la fin du repas, oui, Luca a pris sa main sur la nappe. Lentement. L'effleurant d'abord du bout des doigts, avec une timidité qui ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il a montré jusque-là. Et, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, son geste avait l'air bien moins spontané que scrupuleusement pesé. Comme s'il scellait leur accord de la veille.

Il avait bien choisi l'endroit. Leurs mains jointes n'ont attiré l'attention de personne, à l'exception de deux hommes qui, passant près de leur table pour quitter le restaurant, leur ont adressé un sourire bienveillant. La drôle de sensation que Jeremy a éprouvée revient maintenant qu'il essaie de se les remémorer et n'obtient qu'une image floue de lunettes de soleil et d'écharpe en tartan. Il classe ce que certains appelleraient une intuition dans le dossier des sottises nées de son imagination et auxquelles il ne faut pas accorder d'importance, le referme et se lève.

Il a à peine mis un pied dans la cuisine que Luca, sans détourner les yeux de la poêle qu'il surveille, lève un index péremptoire en intimant : « Ne dis rien. Je déteste ce genre de films. »

Un cliché, certes, mais en regardant cuisiner Luca, pas rasé depuis deux jours et uniquement vêtu de son boxer et d'un t-shirt un peu trop grand emprunté à Jeremy, ce dernier songe qu'il a rarement vu un cliché aussi sexy.

« Je ne suis pas fan non plus », dit-il en plantant sa fourchette dans le pancake qui vient de lui être servi. « Dans les comédies romantiques – mmh délicieux – les gens agissent toujours de façon tellement irrationnelle. » _Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, gros malin ?_ « Et toi, pourquoi ? » demande-t-il pour faire taire la petite voix.

« Trop neuneu. Trop hétéro. Trop irréaliste. Là, par exemple, si on était dans une comédie romantique, on n'aurait rien d'autre à faire avant mon départ que de passer du temps ensemble. Mais comme c'est la vraie vie, j'ai une réunion qui va probablement se finir très tard, et j'ai encore des caisses à faire chez moi. Je suis désolé, mais on pourra pas se voir ce soir. »

Ils n'ont pas deux semaines. Ils ont seulement quelques heures volées çà et là.

« Du coup, j'en viendrais presque à regretter qu'on ne soit pas dans un de ces films », ajoute Luca en s'attablant devant son assiette. « Enfin, si on pouvait écrire le scénario. »

 _On disait qu'on était des rebelles de l'espace._ _On joue que vous venez de l'Atlantide et moi, je suis un Maître tibétain._ _Et alors, on serait des inquisiteurs espagnols et..._

« On pourrait inventer le nôtre », fait Jeremy, songeur. « Il suffit de supprimer ou d'adapter ce qu'on trouve trop idiot. »

« Comme s'embrasser sous la pluie et danser dans le salon sans musique ? »

Jeremy sourit. « Par exemple. Mais il doit bien y avoir des trucs à sauver. » Il fouille dans les vagues souvenirs des films qu'il a vus pour faire plaisir à ses ex. Seules lui reviennent des scènes de shopping ensemble - et il déteste le shopping -, des déclarations d'amour en public - juste hors de question - et des mariages d'où la mariée s'enfuit à la dernière minute - absolument non-pertinent. « Zut, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensemble, dans ces films ? »

« Ils euh… prennent des bains moussants avec vingt-mille bougies autour de la baignoire ? Ce genre de conneries. »

« J'ai qu'une douche, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. »

Luca lui adresse un sourire provocant. « Personnellement, je trouve ça bien plus tentant, mais je ne garantis pas que ça va rester romantique très longtemps. »

Il rit quand Jeremy enlève son t-shirt prestement, il rit plus fort quand il le reçoit en pleine figure, et il rit encore en poursuivant Jeremy jusque dans la salle-de-bain.

* * *

« Ils cuisinent ensemble ! » sont les premiers mots que Luca prononce, triomphalement, quand Jeremy lui ouvre la porte le jeudi soir. Luca lui fourre dans les bras un lourd sac en papier en provenance de l'épicerie. « Et ce cliché-là, j'ai bien l'intention qu'on le respecte. »

« Tu crois ? Je dirais plutôt qu'il y en a un qui cuisine et l'autre qui se contente de se pâmer d'admiration. »

« Oh, tu vas te pâmer d'admiration, mais tu vas d'abord me filer un coup de main », assure Luca en déballant les courses.

« Tu sais donc faire autre chose que des pancakes ? » le taquine Jeremy.

Luca le toise avec une expression exagérément vexée. « Dis donc, tu causes à un Sicilien, là. Prépare-toi à manger la meilleure _pasta alla Norma_ de ta vie. »

« Tu ne prends pas beaucoup de risques, ce sera la première fois que j'en mange. »

« Ne me ruine pas ce moment, tu veux ? Et nettoie-moi cette aubergine. »

.

« T'as quelque chose de prévu samedi ? » demande Jeremy après s'être dûment répandu en compliments. « Je peux dire à Adam que je suis occupé et on pourrait… » Il voit l'expression de Luca. « Quoi ? »

« Ne change pas tes plans pour moi. Je vais être occupé toute la journée. » Jeremy essaie de cacher sa déception. « Tu te souviens, quand je devais voir mon proprio ? Eh bien... il ne s'est pas montré super conciliant. Je dois avoir fini de vider et de nettoyer l'appart' pour l'état des lieux, samedi 19 heures tapantes. »

« Déjà ? Mais… tu vas vivre où jusqu'à ton départ ? »

« Un pote va m'héberger. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Tu peux venir ici », propose Jeremy avant de réaliser que c'est vraisemblablement pour éviter ça qu'il n'en a pas parlé.

Luca dépose ses couverts. « Sois sérieux deux secondes. Tu peux pas me proposer de m'installer chez toi alors qu'on est ensemble depuis même pas une semaine. »

 _Et il n'en restera qu'une. Samedi, il restera une semaine et un jour, précisément._

Il a pensé ces deux phrases tellement fort qu'il a l'impression qu'elles résonnent dans la cuisine, tandis qu'il regarde leurs pâtes refroidir. Il relève les yeux et pressent que Luca est arrivé à la même conclusion. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement ce que Jeremy a envie de croire. Il tente sa chance.

« Ne t'emballe pas », dit-il, en recommençant à manger pour appuyer la désinvolture qu'il insuffle à sa voix. « Je suis pas en train de te proposer qu'on vive ensemble. Juste de te dépanner pendant une semaine. » _Et un jour._

« Je vois. Ca n'a rien à voir. »

Jeremy choisit d'ignorer le sarcasme et confirme placidement : « Rien à voir. »

Il pourrait ajouter que Luca va de toute façon – du moins il l'espère – passer ses nuits chez lui, mais mieux vaut ne pas se montrer trop pressant. C'est un argument auquel il pensera bien tout seul.

Luca boit une gorgée de vin en silence. Puis une autre. « D'accord », dit-il enfin, d'un ton peu assuré. « Merci. »

« Et pour samedi… » _Ne me trouve pas trop collant, je t'en prie, ne me trouve pas trop collant._ « …je pourrais te filer un coup de main. Je m'incline pour la cuisine mais, sans me vanter, le ménage, c'est mon truc. »

« J'ai aucun doute à ce sujet quand je compare l'état de ton appart' et du mien. Mais franchement, je veux pas que tu passes ton samedi à m'aider. » _Trop collant._ « C'est pas que j'aie pas envie de te voir, mais je vais pas t'imposer quelque chose d'aussi gonflant qu'un déménagement. » _Ou pas ? Quelle partie de cette phrase est dite par politesse ?_

« Pour quelqu'un qui voulait du réalisme, je suis déçu que tu ne sautes pas sur _Et ils récurèrent la salle-de-bain ensemble._ »

Luca sourit, avant d'accepter d'un air reconnaissant. Puis il hoche la tête avec une incrédulité amusée et appuie son menton sur sa paume. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

 _Me laisser ici._


	4. Chapter 4

L'appartement résonne comme le font les endroits trop vides. Des caisses annotées - _à emporter, garde-meubles, parents_ \- alternent avec de rares meubles à divers stades de démontage et quelques tas plus ou moins organisés d'objets hétéroclites provenant de pays variés.

« Tu joues de la guitare ? » s'exclame Jeremy à la vue de l'instrument appuyé contre une porte d'étagère. « Tu n'en as pas parlé. »

« Parce que je peux difficilement appeler ça _jouer._ Je viens de commencer. Je suis même pas inscrit à un vrai cours, j'essaie de me débrouiller avec des vidéos sur internet mais c'est pas évident. En gros, je sais faire deux accords. Mal. »

« Oh, montre ! »

« Nooon ! Je suis nul de chez nul ! »

« Deux accords, ça en fait toujours deux de plus que ce dont je suis capable. Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu promets de ne pas rire ? »

Luca déplie un tabouret rangé dans un coin, s'empare de la guitare, s'assied et commence à jouer avec une comique expression concentrée. Si c'est censé être une mélodie célèbre, Jeremy ne la reconnaît pas. Ca ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, pour être honnête. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Luca s'arrête assez vite, avec une mimique à la je-te-l'avais-bien-dit.

« C'est un bon début », dit Jeremy avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Luca affiche un air sceptique et ils se regardent un moment avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux.

« C'était pitoyable. »

« C'était hum… perfectible. Mais comme tu disais, tu commences seulement. Et je dois avouer que ça fait quand même son petit effet. Je ne sais pas s'il existe quelqu'un capable de résister à un guitariste, mais pas moi en tout cas. Comme si t'avais besoin d'ajouter ça pour que je tombe amou- » Jeremy s'interrompt net, avant même de voir se figer le sourire de Luca.

Celui-ci se lève et repose la guitare, le visage fermé. « Il est temps qu'on s'y mette. »

En descendant une première caisse jusqu'à la camionnette de location, Jeremy se maudit de s'être laissé emporter par son verbiage.

Pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, les rares fois où Luca ouvre la bouche, Jeremy craint que ce soit pour annoncer qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il ira loger chez son ami. Une petite, toute petite partie de lui l'espère peut-être. Dans sa poche, la seconde clé de son appartement, qu'il compte lui donner en fin de journée, presse contre sa cuisse à chacun de ses mouvements. Luca a une fâcheuse tendance à court-circuiter son protocole de réflexion, sans quoi il aurait soigneusement considéré sa proposition avant qu'elle puisse passer ses lèvres. _Jouer avec le feu_ est devenu un doux euphémisme. Jongler avec des torches serait une image plus appropriée, et la dextérité n'a jamais été son point fort.

.

Presque tout est chargé dans la camionnette, à présent. Jeremy s'assied sur la plus haute des trois marches du perron. Le froid le gagne sans qu'il trouve le courage de se relever. Il ne peut se défaire de l'idée qu'il est en train d'aider Luca à partir.

Ce dernier passe quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de plantes vertes qu'il dépose dans le véhicule avant de remonter les marches. Il s'arrête à hauteur de Jeremy et pose une main sur son épaule. Jeremy la recouvre de la sienne, sans détourner le regard de la rue où la vie poursuit son mouvement imperturbable. Après un moment, il accepte la main que lui tend Luca pour l'aider à s'arracher de la pierre glacée, et ils rentrent dans l'immeuble.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On récupère. »

« Après, je veux dire. »

« Après ? J'avais dans l'idée de recommencer. »

Jeremy sourit. « Et après ça ? On ne va pas passer tout le dimanche au lit quand même. »

« Non ? »

« Tu mériterais que je t'oblige à prouver que tu tiens la distance. »

Luca ricane dédaigneusement. « Et avec quel cliché – et je demande ça uniquement parce que ça m'ennuierait de t'humilier – pourrait-on occuper l'après-midi ? »

« Si je ne me trompe, la sortie au musée ou à l'opéra est un classique. »

« Je vois le genre. Le type étale sa culture, épate la fille avec sa sensibilité et son bon goût, et elle lui tombe dans les bras. »

« Le seul musée où j'aurais eu une chance de t'épater, c'est celui d'histoire naturelle, mais j'imagine que tu le connais par cœur. »

« Peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais pas loin. » Luca s'étire et roule sur le ventre. « Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des musées. C'est le guide qui fait tout. »

« On dit ça à propos des musées ? »

« Aucune idée », rétorque Luca en contenant mal un sourire. « T'as pas mieux à faire que de chercher la petite bête ? »

En laissant son regard glisser le long de son corps, Jeremy n'a aucune difficulté à trouver deux ou trois idées.

.

La tête penchée en arrière, ils admirent l'impressionnant squelette de baleine bleue suspendu dans le grand hall du musée, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la nuque. Même s'ils l'ont tous deux déjà vu, l'animal, qui semble plonger sur les visiteurs depuis le plafond du splendide édifice, reste un spectacle à couper le souffle.

« Ils ont bien fait de la déplacer. Elle est beaucoup mieux mise en valeur ici », apprécie Luca.

Jeremy approuve. « J'étais venu le jour de l'inauguration, l'année passée. C'était magique. »

« Je suis venu aussi. On s'est peut-être croisé ? » Après un temps, il ajoute : « C'est marrant. » Son intonation dit exactement le contraire.

Jeremy fait un petit signe de tête vers le squelette. « Tu vas les sauver, hein ? »

Le sourire de Luca ne monte pas jusqu'à ses yeux. « Tu me prêtes trop de crédit. Mais plus on en apprend sur elles, plus on a de chances de pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

Jeremy se retient de dire que c'est terriblement important. Parce que, forcément, Luca le sait mieux que personne. Parce que tout le monde ou presque tombe d'accord sur le fait que _bien sûr, il faut sauver les baleines,_ et que Jeremy ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi il en fait une espèce d'affaire personnelle. Il se contente de murmurer le nom de l'animal qui les surplombe, _Hope_ , si bas qu'il ne pense pas que Luca l'a entendu, mais celui-ci hoche la tête gravement.

Devant les dinosaures, ils s'enthousiasment comme des gamins. Puis ils déambulent dans le département des insectes, au grand plaisir de Jeremy qui y a passé des heures depuis qu'il vit à Londres. « Dommage qu'on ne soit pas en été, on aurait pu se balader dans la serre aux papillons ! Tu savais qu'il y a six ou sept ans, ils ont eu la naissance d'un Grand Mormon gynandromorphe ? Une moitié mâle, l'autre femelle, un cas d'autant plus rare que c'est une espèce où les deux sexes ont une apparence très distincte et- » Il feint soudain de s'absorber dans la contemplation du contenu de la vitrine la plus proche en marmonnant : « Bien sûr que tu le sais. Il n'y a que moi pour vouloir donner des cours de biologie à un biologiste. »

« J'avais seulement entendu parler de ce spécimen. Je devais être en Nouvelle-Zélande, à ce moment-là. Tu as eu l'occasion de le voir ? »

« Oui. Une aile noire, et l'autre avec des reflets rouges, jaunes et bleus. » Il murmure, face à la vitre, sans savoir d'où lui vient cette idée saugrenue : « Comme s'il avait refusé de choisir un camp. C'était magnifique. » Il se tourne vers Luca. Celui-ci est en train de le fixer, la tête un peu penchée de côté, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Quoi ? »

« Rien », répond doucement Luca, sans détourner ses yeux sombres dont la profondeur, une fois de plus, épingle Jeremy sur place aussi sûrement que le sont ces papillons dans la vitrine.

Ce qu'il lit dans son regard lui donne l'impression de se retrouver au sommet du grand pommier, la seule fois où il a osé y grimper, parce que Brian l'avait mis au défi et que, parfois, se dégonfler n'est pas une option. Il était tétanisé, pris de vertige et en même temps émerveillé tant par sa propre audace que par les champs de blé qui ondoyaient à perte de vue, encore plus beaux vus d'en haut. L'air était plus enivrant, aussi, et il avait inspiré à fond avant de lancer un cri, de peur autant que d'allégresse, à la campagne étendue sous ses pieds. Se surprenant à souhaiter n'avoir jamais, jamais à redescendre.

* * *

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demande Luca, cessant de l'embrasser pour lui lancer un regard préoccupé.

Hyperconscient de l'air sur sa peau nue, Jeremy se sent exposé et vulnérable. Chacun de ses nerfs semble vibrer désagréablement, accumulant la crispation dans toutes les parties de son corps. Il a beau s'être préparé à ce moment, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Jeremy, je suis très flatté que tu me confies ta première fois et, ne te méprends pas, j'en ai vraiment envie, mais si tu as changé d'avis, il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Non. J'ai envie que ce soit avec toi. Et j'ai envie que ce soit ce soir. Je suis juste un peu nerveux. »

« C'est normal. Ecoute, ce ne sera probablement pas la meilleure fois de ta vie, mais si tu es détendu, ça ne fera pas mal. Ca peut même être franchement bien. Mais si, à n'importe quel moment, tu veux qu'on arrête, n'aie pas peur de le dire, d'accord ? » Jeremy hoche la tête. Luca se couche sur le côté et lui fait un sourire rassurant. « Allez, viens là. » Docilement, Jeremy se pelotonne dans ses bras. « C'est toi qui donnes le signal de départ. »

Le tremblement cède peu à peu du terrain face à la chaleur apaisante de sa peau, au va-et-vient à peine appuyé de ses paumes sur le dos de Jeremy. Les lèvres de celui-ci s'entrouvrent contre la clavicule de Luca. Un souffle d'abord. Puis l'effleurement de baisers juste esquissés. La pointe de la langue qui s'aventure, aussi prudente qu'un funambule, le long de la délicate saillie de l'os. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il sente Luca durcir contre lui, et son propre corps lui répondre.

Luca ne précipite pas les choses. C'est bon, cette illusion qu'ils ont tout le temps du monde. Les caresses se font graduellement plus précises les gestes, nouveaux – reçus, et non donnés cette fois. La peur a disparu, mais le sentiment d'étrangeté le dispute à la curiosité, la gêne à l'excitation. Luca, agenouillé entre les cuisses de Jeremy, trace sur la peau à sa portée un itinéraire de tendres baisers. Ses mouvements patiemment répétés font poindre une nouvelle sensation sous l'inconfort. Encore ténue mais pleine de promesses. Jeremy se concentre sur elle. Elle enfle, houle recouvrant les pensées, n'en laissant émerger qu'une seule : il en veut plus.

« Je suis prêt. Viens. »

« Si tu veux garder le contrôle, c'est mieux que tu viennes sur moi. »

« Non, je te fais confiance. Plus qu'à moi-même, en l'occurrence. »

Luca le fait gentiment rouler sur le flanc et s'allonge derrière lui. Les bruits de l'emballage du préservatif et du flacon du lubrifiant ouvert une seconde fois font renaître une légère appréhension. Mais seul le souffle chaud frôlant son oreille, chuchotement de paroles rassurantes, fait encore frissonner Jeremy – délicieusement.

La sensation d'intrusion est similaire et pourtant différente. Plus envahissante, plus profonde. En dépit de sa volonté de l'accueillir, il se raidit.

Luca se fige. « Ca va ? »

« Mmh », fait Jeremy d'un ton neutre.

Luca le laisse s'accoutumer avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus, précautionneusement, puis s'immobilise, avec une expiration tremblante. Ce n'est qu'avec l'accord de Jeremy qu'il se remet à bouger.

C'est _bizarre_. Pas douloureux mais pressant, impérieux. Luca passe un bras devant lui pour le caresser en même temps. Aidé par ses murmures, l'abandon commence à venir et - _Oh !_ Jeremy n'a besoin de rien dire. Sans doute Luca a-t-il perçu le soubresaut de sa respiration. Il refait exactement le même mouvement, provoquant un gémissement qui ne doit pas être ambigu car il recommence sans poser de question, encore et encore, au rythme lent et régulier d'une marée qui monte.

Jeremy n'est pas sûr de parvenir à se laisser emporter totalement, pas cette fois-ci, mais c'est meilleur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'apprête à dire qu'il s'en contentera parfaitement, pour que Luca puisse enfin se concentrer sur son propre plaisir, quand l'orgasme le prend par surprise. Plus une douce vague enveloppante qu'un tsunami, mais suffisante pour le laisser frémissant et un peu désorienté.

Il a à peine conscience de Luca déposant un baiser sur son omoplate avant de se retirer. Et quand il trouve la force de se retourner, c'est pour constater, un peu coupable, que Luca a déjà joui, la main autour de son sexe.

« C'était bien quand même, pour toi ? »

Luca ouvre les yeux. « Mmh. C'était pas l'essentiel, mais oui. Pour un tas de raisons. » Il attire Jeremy dans ses bras. « Et toi, c'était comment ? »

Jeremy laisse aller la tête sur son épaule et ferme les paupières, soupirant d'aise tandis qu'il glisse dans une plénitude béate.

« Merci. »

Contre lui, Luca est secoué par un petit rire silencieux.

* * *

 _Je n'ai plus l'âge d'enchaîner des nuits aussi courtes._

Cela fait bien cinq minutes qu'il est planté sous la douche, à peu près aussi alerte qu'un mort-vivant, et il peine toujours à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se décide enfin à empoigner le shampooing, avant de s'apercevoir que c'est celui de Luca.

Ca reste un peu désarçonnant, de partager son territoire avec quelqu'un rencontré si récemment, mais il commence à s'y faire.

 _Inutile de t'habituer. Dans trois jours, toutes ses affaires auront disparu. Y compris ce flacon._

Cette matérialisation de la fin du décompte, si proche, est une gifle qui le réveille brutalement.

Trois jours. Trois jours et Luca lui rendra la clé qu'il trimballe dans sa poche, sans l'avoir accrochée à son porte-clés, comme si ça n'en valait pas la peine pour si peu de temps.

Il ouvre le flacon et respire longuement le shampooing. Est-ce que Luca trouverait bizarre qu'il demande pour le garder ?

Il imagine ses soirées dans l'appartement vide et il a peur, soudain, de ne pas parvenir à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là si vite ?

 _Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ?_

Il se revoit à seize ans, écrivant des lettres pendant des semaines à un amour de vacances. Il y a peu, il aurait voulu tapoter l'épaule de son moi adolescent, mi-émouvant mi-pathétique, et lui dire que non, ce n'est pas l'amour de sa vie, qu'il s'en remettra et qu'il finira même par oublier son prénom. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il a juste envie de sangloter avec lui.

 _Tu voulais ressentir pleinement les choses. Félicitations._

Il se laisse glisser le long du carrelage et reste assis là, la bouteille de shampooing à la main, l'eau trop chaude continuant à ruisseler sur lui. Il ne pleure pas. Il y aura un temps pour ça. Quand Luca sera parti.

* * *

Luca veut dire au revoir à la ville.

Alors, ils passent la journée du samedi à se montrer les endroits qu'ils préfèrent, arpentant Londres en tous sens, de Regent's Park à Covent Garden, des bords de la Tamise aux petits coins secrets nichés dans les quartiers dédaignés par les touristes. Des rues, des bâtiments auxquels Jeremy n'avait jamais prêté une attention particulière prennent une importance nouvelle, désormais liés à un moment de la vie de Luca ou condensés dans un détail qu'il a pointé.

Jeremy lui en veut un peu. Luca sera bientôt loin d'ici alors que lui sera condamné à repasser devant tous ces lieux qu'il aime, sans pouvoir s'empêcher, suspecte-t-il déjà, de le chercher vainement des yeux.

De la terrasse de Saint Paul, ils se prennent en photo ensemble, devant la ville qui étend ses ramifications en contrebas et dresse orgueilleusement ses buildings vers le ciel plombé. Jeremy déteste immédiatement le cliché. Il sait pourquoi ils l'ont pris. Et il y a une ombre dans le sourire qu'ils y arborent.

 _Combien de temps avant que tu m'oublies ? Et moi, combien avant que je ne me souvienne plus comment étaient ta voix, tes mains ? Avant que je ne me rappelle plus ton rire et ce grain de beauté sur ton épaule ? Avant que je ne pense à toi qu'en retombant sur cette photo par hasard ?_

Ils descendent les interminables volées de marches étroites en silence.

.

La musique est trop lourde les lumières qui déchirent l'obscurité, trop agressives les gens, trop exaltés. Le genre d'endroit dans lequel il ne mettrait jamais volontairement les pieds en d'autres circonstances. Il aurait largement préféré réitérer la soirée de la veille – devant un film, sous le plaid, contre Luca. En essayant de ne pas s'endormir au bout de dix minutes, cette fois.

Mais Luca lui a proposé de terminer le samedi en l'accompagnant à cette soirée avec ses amis - « Ils se sont mis en tête que j'allais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort en Islande et qu'on devait fêter mon départ en allant danser » - et il leur reste trop peu de temps ensemble pour que Jeremy ait pu refuser.

Le volume sonore ne permet pas de vraie conversation. Adossé au bar, il échange quelques sourires polis et deux ou trois mots convenus avec les amis de Luca qui délaissent pour un instant la piste afin de se réapprovisionner en boissons. Comme souvent quand il rencontre de nouvelles personnes, il a l'impression de passer un examen. Ils doivent déjà l'avoir classé dans la catégorie des rabat-joie, pour avoir décliné une bonne moitié des tournées qu'ils ne cessent d'offrir et s'en tenir au Coca après leur avoir concédé deux bières.

« Arrête de te cramponner à ce bar et viens danser ! » crie Luca près de son oreille.

« Je ne danse pas », l'informe Jeremy, en forçant la voix lui aussi pour se faire entendre.

« J'suis sûr qu'il y a toujours un moment où ils dansent, dans ces fichus films. » Peut-être, mais c'est un poncif sur lequel Jeremy aurait volontiers fait l'impasse. Il finit par céder face à l'insistance d'un Luca déjà passablement éméché - « Allez, personne ne résiste à la musique des années 80 ! Pour me faire plaisir. Juste une danse. »

Il a beau se répéter que, non, tous les regards ne sont pas braqués sur lui, c'est difficile de ne pas se sentir jugé. Il décide de se focaliser sur Luca, excluant tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Il ne doit pas se forcer beaucoup. Luca bouge avec aisance, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et chante les refrains sans retenue. Jeremy pourrait le contempler pendant des heures.

En fait, une fois qu'on parvient à faire abstraction de ce que les autres peuvent bien en penser, se laisser porter par le rythme n'est pas si désagréable. Les basses qui résonnent dans la cage thoracique sont un antidote efficace aux pensées. Autant que le rire de Luca qui s'empare de sa main pour le faire tourner sur lui-même. Et puisque _juste une danse,_ c'est déjà tout ce qui leur est accordé, il enchaîne avec une deuxième, et puis une autre. Une revanche. Il ne quitte finalement la piste que quand toute la troupe se décide à vider les lieux, peu avant l'aube.

Après les embrassades bruyantes et les au revoir emplis d'effusion alcoolisée, tout le monde s'éparpille. Les oreilles sifflantes et la voix éraillée, soutenant Luca qui s'appuie lourdement sur lui, Jeremy se met à la recherche d'un taxi. Tout à sa quête, il ne prête qu'une oreille distraite aux commentaires sur la soirée entrecoupés de gloussements de Luca, quand celui-ci le force à s'arrêter et le fixe avec le brusque sérieux des gens saouls.

« Et si… et si j'y allais pas ? Hein ? Si j'restais i-ici ? »

Jeremy ignore résolument la contraction dans sa poitrine. « Tu dis ça parce que tu as trop bu. Et je ne te laisserais pas faire, de toute façon », objecte-t-il fermement en se remettant en route sans que Luca oppose de résistance.

 _S'il y a bien une scène rebattue à laquelle je me refuse, c'est celle de l'aéroport. Je ne te rattraperai pas en courant, juste avant que ton avion décolle, pour te supplier de renoncer à ton rêve et de rester avec moi. Mais merci de l'avoir dit._

« C'aurait pu être… être différent si on s'était rencontré plus tôt. Mais c'est tout moi, p-pas vrai ? J'arrive toujours trop tard. »

Ce n'est pas qu'une allusion à son manque de ponctualité. Il y a trop d'amertume dans ces derniers mots pour qu'ils ne cachent pas une histoire. Mais Luca n'ajoute rien et Jeremy ne se sent pas le droit de l'interroger.

 _J'ai voulu jouer, comme quand on jouait, Adam, Pepper, Brian à moi, à inventer les aventures que nous avions envie de vivre. Et je t'ai entraîné là-dedans comme un égoïste, sans me soucier de ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants. L'imagination, ça ne fait que rendre la claque de la réalité plus douloureuse. Regarde-nous, maintenant._

Il ne peut que murmurer, sincèrement : « Je suis désolé. »


	5. Chapter 5

Le dimanche, c'est un peu comme si Luca était déjà parti.

Il dort tard, tandis que Jeremy, qui ne veut pas l'en empêcher en se tournant et se retournant dans le lit, finit par se lever à contrecœur. Il s'installe, morose, devant son ordinateur, dans l'idée de répondre à quelques emails. Il se retrouve à consulter des sites sur l'Islande, essayant de se représenter les détails de la vie de Luca là-bas – plus une fois il n'a évoqué son séjour depuis qu'il a emménagé, réalise Jeremy à retardement. Conscient que cela ne lui fait aucun bien, il est soulagé que le réveil de Luca l'oblige à arrêter.

« 'lut. »

Les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, Luca s'étire et fourrage dans ses cheveux. Si Jeremy était dans l'un de ces contes où le héros a droit à trois vœux, il ferait celui de pouvoir se repaître de ce spectacle tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et il n'aurait même pas besoin des deux autres. Mais tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est essayer de graver cette image dans sa mémoire, la gorge serrée.

« Désolé pour hier », marmonne Luca, l'air honteux.

« Pour ? »

« Avoir trop bu. »

Se souvient-il seulement de ce qu'il a dit ?

Il est prévu qu'il déjeune chez ses parents et il s'en va presque aussitôt, après un café et une douche rapide.

Jeremy en profite pour rendre visite à sa mère. Essentiellement parce qu'il n'a pas envie de tourner en rond dans l'appartement, s'avoue-t-il, peu fier.

Il veille à rentrer avant la fin de l'après-midi, mais Luca n'est de retour que longtemps après, s'excusant du bout des lèvres de n'avoir pu se libérer plus tôt. Il entreprend de terminer ses bagages, taiseux et visiblement distrait. L'esprit déjà en Islande, probablement.

Les valises bouclées, ils échangent un long regard désemparé. Ne trouvant que dire, ou redoutant de parler. Alors, ils font l'amour. Sans ménagement.

.

« Tu dors ? » chuchote Luca dans l'obscurité.

« Non. »

Jeremy ne peut pas, ne veut pas dormir. Comme la première nuit. Pourquoi ne neige-t-il pas, comme cette nuit-là ? Une bonne tempête qui bloquerait les aéroports, ne serait-ce qu'un jour ou deux. A Tadfield, où la météo est toujours complaisante, il neigerait.

« Jeremy », dit Luca d'une voix pressante, « il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des relations à distance ? »

Jeremy bredouille, pris de court par ce revirement. « Mais… tu disais que - »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je te demande ton avis à toi. » Jeremy ose à peine respirer. Est-ce qu'il comprend bien ? Luca reprend à toute vitesse, comme si son avion partait dans quelques minutes et non quelques heures : « J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais aller à l'aéroport et tout sera fini. J'y arrive pas. Peut-être que tu trouves ça idiot, après seulement deux semaines. Et je ne te donnerais pas tout à fait tort. Depuis le début, j'ai l'impression que tu sais mieux que moi comment mener cette histoire, et peut-être qu'elle te convient comme ça. Mais s'il y a la moindre chance que tu penses comme moi, je ne veux pas la laisser passer. Et si ça veut dire trois ans à se voir par écran interposé et à sauter dans un avion dès qu'on en aura l'occasion, je suis prêt à retenter le coup. Si l'un de nous en a assez, ou… ou rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aura qu'à le dire et on arrêtera les frais. Mais on aura essayé, au moins. » Un silence, et sa voix tendue par l'appréhension : « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« D'accord », parvient à articuler Jeremy _,_ une fois que ses poumons acceptent de recommencer à faire entrer de l'air.

Avec quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un soupir de soulagement et un éclat de rire nerveux, Luca s'exclame : « D'accord ? »

A dessein ou non, Jeremy n'en sait rien. Mais il sourit à l'écho de ce coup de téléphone qu'il a osé – il y a un siècle ou une poignée de secondes ? - tout en essuyant sur ses joues les deux larmes échappées sans qu'il puisse les retenir. « C'est malin. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer avant que tu sois parti. »

Luca trouve sa main et la serre fort, avant de la presser contre ses lèvres.

Pendant longtemps, il n'y a rien d'autre que leur souffle dans le noir. Le temps vient de s'ouvrir devant eux et ça donne le tournis. Peut-être Luca est-il en train lui aussi d'ajuster l'idée qu'il s'était faite de sa vie après la fin du compte à rebours – sept heures et dix-huit minutes. Un autre prendra le relais, qu'ils auront hâte de voir se terminer, celui-là. Ponctué de marques sur le calendrier, comme autant de récompenses aidant à supporter le fil des jours : le prochain week-end prolongé, les fêtes de fin d'année… - à moins que l'agenda ne dépende que des déplacements des baleines.

Trois ans. Surtout, ne pas commencer à estimer leurs chances. Ne pas laisser l'incertitude du résultat assombrir les espoirs tout neufs.

Et ne pas laisser Luca le faire, lui qui affirme, avec un peu trop de conviction pour n'être pas aux prises avec les mêmes craintes : « Je veux que ça marche. Je veux t'emmener passer un été dans la maison de mon grand-père, après l'Islande. »

Jeremy s'efforce de prendre son ton le plus léger. « Je suis sûr que c'est juste pour filer une crise d'apoplexie à ta tante. »

Le rire de Luca rend d'un coup l'avenir plus clair. « T'es con », dit-il amoureusement.

C'est ce rire qui achève de décider Jeremy.

 _J'avais tort. Je peux toujours inventer ce que j'ai envie de vivre. Rien n'est écrit d'avance. Je peux choisir. Adam nous a appris ça, un jour. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais de cela je suis certain. Ce jour-là, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, je ne sais plus quoi, mais j'ai réussi. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions, je n'ai pas eu peur._

Et chaque fois que Luca rit, c'est ce qu'il ressent de nouveau.

« Luca ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander, moi aussi. » Les doigts qui allaient et venaient dans les cheveux de Jeremy suspendent leur mouvement. « Et si je venais avec toi ? »

« Attends. _Quoi ?_ » Luca s'assied et allume brusquement. Il le dévisage d'un air ahuri. « Tu ne… enfin… évidemment que j'en ai envie mais… toute ta vie est ici, tu ne peux pas… Tu sais comment c'est, au début, tout est rose, tu vois pas les défauts de l'autre et après… Jeremy, et si ça ne marche plus entre nous, tu y as pensé ? »

« Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je vais tout plaquer du jour au lendemain et prendre l'avion avec toi dans quelques heures », explique calmement Jeremy. « Ca ferait sûrement très bien dans une comédie romantique, mais… On ne se refait pas complètement, pas vrai ? Je pourrais juste mettre l'étude en stand-by et te rejoindre quelques semaines. On verrait déjà ce que ça donne. Si ça ne marche pas, je pourrai reprendre ma vie ici. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé que ça fonctionne entre nous, ou responsable de quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu trouves que c'est une mauvaise idée, dis-le franchement. Je t'ai déjà forcé la main beaucoup trop de fois. »

« Je suis content que tu l'aies fait », dit doucement Luca. « Et si ça marche ? »

« Je reviens à Londres pour arranger les choses de façon plus définitive, puis je trouve un boulot là-bas. Il paraît que c'est facile. Tu savais que le taux de chômage en Islande n'est que de 2,9 % ? »

Luca émet un petit sifflement estomaqué. « Ca ressemble à un plan mûrement réfléchi. Tu as décidé ça quand ? »

« A l'instant. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de ce genre. Il me fallait seulement un signe pour m'obliger à l'entendre. Et que je sois prêt à écouter. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais compris, ou osé, si on s'était rencontré plus tôt. » Il caresse la joue de Luca, qui ferme ses yeux soudain trop brillants. _«_ Tu es arrivé juste au bon moment. »

* * *

« Excuse-moi, Junior, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi. Tu pars pour suivre cet homme que tu viens de rencontrer. En Islande. Dans un mois. C'est bien ça ? » Sa mère en oublie la tasse de thé posée devant elle.

« Oui. Environ. Le temps de m'occuper des dossiers urgents, de confier les autres à des confrères et de voir si l'un d'eux peut engager Anissa. Ecoute, je m'en veux de te laisser toute seule, mais je dois le faire. Je reviendrai aussi souvent que je peux et- »

« Rassure-moi, tu ne me crois pas assez vieille pour ne pas savoir me servir de Skype, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit, bien trop largement pour cette petite boutade. Ces derniers temps, il a tendance à sourire pour tout et pour rien. « Et tu vas faire quoi, là-bas ? »

« Continuer à apprendre l'islandais. Je viens de m'y mettre. Et puis, si tout va bien, trouver un job. »

« Quoi, comme travail ? »

Jeremy hausse les épaules. « Peu importe. J'apprendrai. Je suis encore jeune. Tu sais, je me demande même si ça ne me ferait pas du bien de ne pas être tout le temps assis derrière un bureau. De faire quelque chose de mes mains. » Sa mère ne cesse de le dévisager, les yeux écarquillés. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais ? » Elle se carre dans son fauteuil et boit enfin son thé, à petites gorgées, en le considérant longuement par-dessus sa tasse. Puis, avec un fin sourire, elle murmure : « Enfin, Jeremy. Enfin. »

* * *

« Enfin », chuchote Luca à son oreille.

S'en tenir, dans l'aéroport, à une accolade qui peut passer pour amicale. Mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se dévorer des yeux. Ni attendre plus que la relative intimité de la voiture pour redécouvrir la bouche de l'autre.

Les questions et les détails pratiques attendront. Plus ils s'éloignent de l'aéroport, plus les paysages qui défilent imposent une admiration déférente, et ils font le trajet en silence, la main de Jeremy sur la cuisse de Luca. C'est comme sur les photos, mais en plus beau. Par la vitre ouverte, Jeremy respire l'air froid à pleins poumons.

Il y a les nuages impétueux lancés dans le ciel au galop, jouant avec les rayons du soleil. Il y a la mer, d'abord farouche, entraperçue au détour d'un virage, puis qui s'offre lorsqu'ils approchent de Húsavík.

Et il y a enfin, enfin, une fois refermée la porte de la petite maison, la peau de Luca contre la sienne.

.

Il va rester. Il le sait déjà.

Il va rester et il y aura les premières fois.

La première aurore boréale, qui le laisse muet, émerveillé. Minuscule.

Le premier _je t'aime_ , sur une plage de sable noir, face aux vagues – et ils se fichent éperdument que ce soit un cliché.

La première fois que Luca l'emmène en bateau voir les baleines. Gigantesques, majestueuses, et si proches, et si _réelles_ que Jeremy en pleure et en rit en même temps.

Il va rester et les nuits se feront inexistantes, puis interminables. Et puis elles recommenceront.

Il va rester et il regardera les cheveux de Luca, qui a déjà opté pour une barbe courte, pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les nouer en chignon. Ce qu'il appellera son _look de viking_ , en riant de son mètre soixante-douze et de son physique méditerranéen.

.

Ici, l'horizon est loin. Le temps, sans cesse changeant.

La vie, intense.

* * *

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever et Jeremy en sent déjà la chaleur sur sa peau. Sur le balcon, sirotant les dernières gouttes de son café, il regarde la campagne sicilienne s'ébrouer.

Il devine des pieds nus sur le carrelage, juste avant que Luca l'enlace par derrière, le corps chaud et alangui de sommeil. Sa respiration est paisible et régulière contre son dos.

« Prêt à retourner à Londres ? »

« Et toi ? » lui retourne Jeremy.

« Presque. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas me raser et me couper les cheveux, maintenant qu'on rentre. »

Luca est aussitôt impitoyablement chatouillé jusqu'à ce qu'il promette, entre deux éclats de rire, de ne pas toucher à une seule mèche. Son rire, bon dieu. Encore maintenant. Toujours. Son rire.

« Tu sais », dit Jeremy tandis qu'ils s'accoudent à la balustrade, les bruits de la vie qui s'éveille montant jusqu'à eux depuis la rue, « j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre la pression à mes locataires. Puisqu'ils ont du mal à trouver autre chose, on n'a qu'à louer un appartement ailleurs. »

« Tu as déjà réfléchi au quartier ? »

« _Presque_ pas. »

« C'est terrifiant », se moque gentiment Luca.

« De toute façon, c'est provisoire. Jusqu'à ce que les baleines t'appellent et que ça te démange qu'on reparte. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être me poser un peu. »

Luca entrelace ses doigts avec les siens sur la rambarde en fer forgé, et Jeremy dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« On verra ? »

« On verra. »

Jeremy n'est pas inquiet. Peu importe où ils vont, il ne se perdra pas en chemin. Le rire de Luca est sa boussole.


End file.
